


Fevered Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Teasing, the ryo is feeling a certain way today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: quick drabble because i'm IN A MOOD TODAY
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Fevered Moments

“What’s your safe-word?” 

“R...Rigatoni”

The Cardinal exhaled shakily, his body shuddering under your light touches. His skin twitched and quivered with every kiss, lick, and caress of your fingertips across it.

“Such a lovely rat…” you murmured against the shell of his ear, eliciting another shiver from the delicious man under your control. “Do you enjoy being under my power? Hn?” 

Copia inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut and head tilting back as your hand came to lightly rest against his throat. 

“Speak to me, my sweet,” you whispered against his heated flesh.

“Y-yes… Hnn...ahh,” Copia breathed out, his stomach quaking adorably as you dragged your free hand across it, watching your fingertips burrow into the soft flesh. You toyed with the smattering of hair across his tummy and chest, humming in adoration against his neck.

You dipped your hand lower, agonizingly slow, lightly dragging your nails down his hip to his thigh, teasingly walking your fingertips across his skin to barely hover over his hard cock that lay heavily against his pelvis. Copia’s breath hitched in his throat as your fingers ghosted over his aching cock, the barely-there touches driving him wild.

“Please-” he huffed against the side of your neck, his lips pressing needy kisses to your own flesh and tongue darting out to taste you.

“Please?” you asked teasingly with a grin, turning your face to lock your lips with his in a brief kiss before pulling away again. 

“Per Favore, Cara Mia… you torture me so,” his chest heaved with the effort of simply speaking, your shared arousal hung thick in the air like dense fog. “I cannot take any more… please,  _ please  _ touch me.”

With a deep hum in your chest you acquiesced to his desire, your mouth coming to suckle on his throat as your fingers traced up the length of his aching cock, the heavy appendage bobbing and twitching in response. A breaking moan ripped from his chest, spurring you further to wrap your fingers around him, giving him the firm touch he so desperately desired. 

Copia keened against you, his hips jutting into your hand. One of his own hands came to your hip, squeezing needily before sliding towards your own aching center. You mewled against his clavicle, shifting your hips to give him better access.

Moving in tandem you both ravished each other with practiced hands, the air filling with cacophonous moans and whimpers. You lifted your head to search his face for eye contact, groaning at his lustful expression and hooded eyes as he gazed back at you hazily.

“Ah, fuck it-” you murmured, releasing his cock from your grip and moving yourself to hover over him, swinging a leg to straddle his hips. Copia’s eyes widened briefly before his hands came to your hips, biting his lip as you again gripped his cock to guide him to your entrance.

“Cara mia…” Copia breathed, the sound husky and deep which sent a flood of electricity straight to your groin.

“Copia…” you sounded in return, sinking down onto him with a breathy, aching moan.

You both leaned into each other, arms encapsulating you both together tightly as if you’d fall away without the embrace. You pressed your foreheads together, breath mingling between your faces. 

“I love you,” you murmured in unison into the space between before closing the gap in a heated, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah tumblr/twitter/etc @GhulehSin


End file.
